User blog:Epiphlyte/Tribe of Crashing Waters
for the tribe contest uwu GENERAL APPEARANCE Crashing Water cats are unique in the fact that they live next to an ocean, on the beach. Their fur is usually very glossy and water-resistant, with a unique undercoat that keeps out the salt. Their pelts can be any colour, though they are noticeably paler then normal, to blend in with the sand. A black cat is impossible, however, dark gray/gray ones are not hard to come across. Green eyed cats are directly from Crashing Waters' lineage, and are treated somewhat like royalty. Most of the time, the Wavereader (or leader) of the tribe has green eyes, though this is not a requirement. DIET *crabs *crab eggs *fish roe *hakes, sardines, pikes, carp *frogs (occasionally) *small sea birds :*pipers, plovers, killdeer, oystercatchers, turnstones, sanderlings, surfbirds, dunlins, dowitchers, snipes *bird eggs (occasionally) *seagulls (occasionally) *clams (occasionally) ABILITIES * Crashing Water cats have to share much of their food (mostly crabs and fish) with many birds, including gulls and kittiwakes. To protect their food source, some Crashing Water cats can screech at high intervals, mimicking a bird of prey, to scare away rivals. * most cats have an extremely good sense of direction. They can tell north from south, east from west, even when buried underground. HISTORY Crashing Water was kicked out of his former tribe, the Tribe of Rushing Water, along with his mother when he was only just a couple moons old. He and his mother roamed the marshlands for about a year, and she showed him the ocean, nearby. Then, Crashing Water's younger brother, Ripples, was born. His mother died soon after, and so Crashing Water vowed to take care of his brother. "I'll take you to the sea," he promised. "We'll start a new life there, maybe even start another tribe." The journey to the sea was hard, and they faced many challenges along the way; unfriendly rogues, Thunderpaths, Twolegs. But finally, at long last, they could see the vast blue of the ocean. Unfortunately, when they were almost there, Crashing Water and Ripples were ambushed by a group of rogues. Crashing Water died as he lived, defending his brother from harm. Ripples named his newly found tribe the Tribe of Crashing Waters, after his late brother. Life was, of course, hard at first. Ripples had to find food to feed himself, and compete with the rogue group - but eventually, they left eachother alone - with even some rogues joining the tribe. The first one to join was a she-cat named Seaweed, but she later renamed herself Seaweed Tangle. Ripples - renamed Small Ripples - made her his deputy of sorts, and later had kits with her; Gull Cry, Sunset Splash, and Sand Stretch. Later, a stray cat, Hawk, and his mate, a kittypet named Mellow, also joined the tribe, with their kits Lost Sea and Strong Storm. Hawk was renamed Sea Hawk and Mellow was dubbed Mellow Flower. And slowly, the tribe grew. Amidst all this turmoil, the first order Small Ripples made was to honour his brother for all the seasons yet to come. And so they did. RANKING TRADITIONS WAVEREADER The Wavereader is the leader of the tribe, who can read the ripples in the Tidepool and dents in seashells. Unlike the Tribe of Rushing Water, the Wavereader isn't heavily guarded and is the first to dive into battle. Because of this, many Wavereaders don't live extremely long (the average life span is probably 6-7 cat years/20-30 human years). DEPUTY: PREYHUNTERS: PREYGUARDS: QUEENS: KITS: ELDERS: ALLEGIANCES (CURRENT) WAVEREADER: Salty Spray - gray tom with lighter paws and green eyes. DEPUTY: h PREYHUNTERS (cats that catch prey) Kittiwake Call - gray and white she-cat with dark amber eyes. Copper Sea - light ginger and gray tom with pale coloured eyes. PREYGUARDS (cats that can mimick bird calls) Crab Claw - ginger and red tabby tom with yellow eyes, father to River Rock and Leaping Wave (to-be, Eel Tail). Fierce Tidal - gray tabby tom with green eyes. TO-BES (cats that are four moons or older; training to be either preyhunters or preyguards) Eel Tail - brown and black tom with white paws, training to be a preyguard. QUEENS (she-cats expecting or taking care of kits) Gull Pounce - gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes, mother to River Rock and Leaping Wave. KITS (kittens under the age of four moons) River Rock - small gray tom with white front paws and yellow eyes. Leaping Wave - fluffy gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes. ELDERS (retired preyhunters or preyguards) TRIVIA *their ability to be able to mimick birds of prey is inspired by Rose from Brian Jacques' Redwall series. *their camp is based off of this image of Rottnest Island in Western Australia. *most (if not all) Crashing Water cats are either maine coons or norwegian forest cats. Category:Blog posts